Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a kart racing video game by Nintendo for the Wii console and the sixth game in the Mario Kart series. The game was released on April 10th, 2008 in Japan, April 11th, 2008 in England, 24 April, 2008 in Australia and 27 April, 2008 in USA. The game is packaged with the Wii Wheel accessory. It is designed to house the Wii Remote to allow more intuitive and conventional steering. However, it does support the Wii Classic Controller and the Nintendo GameCube controller as well. Mario Kart Wii is the second game in the series to support online multiplayer via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Nintendo, learning from their mistakes in Mario Kart DS, have greatly improved the online multiplayer offering in this game. Unlike past games, Mario Kart Wii has 12 racers per race and all appear during any gameplay but time trial. You can also turn off the CPUs when two or more players are present. Gameplay Mario Kart Wii returns the franchise to single driver gameplay, moving away from the approach of its predecessor, Mario Kart Double Dash!! on the Nintendo GameCube. Like Mario Kart DS, the game contains sixteen new tracks while also including sixteen classic tracks. Also, aerial tricks can be done for a speed boost. The Spin Turn technique has also returned from Mario Kart 64. Racers Like the previous games, the characters are established in different weight classes. Instead of "lightweight", "middleweight", and "heavyweight" the classes are dubbed "Small", "Medium", and "Large". Small characters have great handling but generally horrible speed; Medium characters have all-around stats; and Large characters have top speeds but mediocre handling and acceleration. The result is a well balanced character offering that leaves each character/kart combination with benefits and drawbacks. Default Characters Small Image:Mkwii-babymario.jpg|Baby Mario Image:Mariokartwii.babypeachart.jpg|Baby Peach Image:Toad.jpg|Toad Image:Mkwii-koopa.jpg|Koopa Troopa Toad.gif|Toad's apperance in mario kart ds Medium Image:Peach22.jpg|Peach Image:Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Image:Luigi3.jpg|Luigi Image:Mario.jpg|Mario Large Image:Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi Image:Bowser.jpg|Bowser Image:Dkong.jpg|Donkey Kong Image:Wario.jpg|Wario Unlockable Characters Small Image:Babyluigi.PNG|Baby Luigi Image:Babydaisykart.PNG|Baby Daisy Image:Toadettewii.PNG|Toadette Image:Drybwii.PNG|Dry Bones Medium Image:Birdpmkwii.PNG|Birdo Image:Diddymkwii.PNG|Diddy Kong Image:Jrwii.PNG|Bowser Jr. Image:DaisyMKWii.PNG|Daisy Large Image:Boowiiking.PNG|King Boo Image:Rosawii.PNG|Rosalina Image:Funkpngmm.PNG|Funky Kong Image:Skelebowwii.PNG|Dry Bowser Miis Miis are unlockable once all of the cups on 100cc are beaten (Outfit A only). Their weight varies depending on their height and weight. A second outfit (Outfit B) is unlockable once all 32 Expert Staff Ghosts are unlocked. You can actually control the size of your Mii if you go to the Mii Menu on your Wii and adjust your mii's height. The taller he or she is, the larger the kart or bike he or she can play with. Vehicles Tournaments on Wi-Fi Cups Wii cups Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mushroom Gorge *Toad's Factory Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Coconut Mall *DK Summit/DK's Snowboard Cross *Wario's Gold Mine Star Cup *Daisy Circuit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Grumble Volcano Special Cup *Dry Dry Ruins *Moonview Highway *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Cups Shell Cup *GCN Peach Beach *DS Yoshi Falls *SNES Ghost Valley 2 *N64 Mario Raceway Banana Cup *N64 Sherbet Land *GBA Shy Guy Beach *DS Delfino Square *GCN Waluigi Stadium Leaf Cup *DS Desert Hills *GBA Bowser Castle 3 *N64 DK's Jungle Parkway *GCN Mario Circuit Lightning Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 3 *DS Peach Gardens *GCN DK Mountain *N64 Bowser's Castle Battle Stages Wii Stages *Block Plaza *Delfino Pier *Funky Stadium *Chain Chomp Wheel/Chain Chomp Roulette *Thwomp Desert Retro Stages *SNES Battle Course 4 *GBA Battle Course 3 *N64 Skyscrapper *GCN Cookie Land *DS Twilight House Items Classic items from previous installments return as well as three new items. *Banana Peel *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Fake Item Box *Green Shell *Golden Mushroom *Thunderbolt *Mushroom *Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Star *Mega Mushroom (New) *Triple Green Shell *Triple Mushroom *Triple Red Shell *Blooper *Triple Banana *Thundercloud(New) *POW Block(New) External Links *The Official Mario Kart Wii Website Category:Games